A conventional personal watercraft is commonly used for recreational driving and/or to facilitate transportation of an operator, and perhaps one or more passengers, from one location to another. A personal watercraft can additionally be employed in certain circumstances to facilitate transportation of cargo, and/or towing of persons or other watercraft. As compared to larger watercraft (e.g., ski boats or fishing boats), a personal watercraft can be smaller, less expensive, more fuel-efficient, more maneuverable, and easier to dock and transport. Accordingly, in light of these advantages, it can be desirable to employ a personal watercraft for an ever-increasing range of recreational and utilitarian functions that have conventionally been accomplished through use of larger watercraft.